


Bath Salts and Baked Goods

by parallelanprincess



Series: Game of Love [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Amai waits for Ayano to come home from a mission.





	Bath Salts and Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I will write every lesbian ship in this fandom if I have to. I got nothing but time, boredom, and wifi.
> 
> Please comment and kudos to show your support for me writing more Yansim goodness.

One of the things that Amai loved about Ayano was her long hair. Ayano kept those silky black strands confined to a ponytail for the most part. On rare occasions she wore her hair down at Amai's request. There was something about watching Ayano's hair flow in the wind that made Amai feel all tingly inside. To think such a beautiful, deadly woman wanted to marry her was like a dream come true.

Amai began to prepare dinner as she waited for Ayano to come home. Megami was always sending her on special assignments around the country. She was often gone for days at a time. Saikou Corp's influence greatly expanded after they graduated from Akademi. As the new CEO, Megami saw Ayano as her greatest asset to do the company's dirty work. Amai didn't agree with most of Megami's policies but the money Ayano earned allowed her to pay off the debt for the family bakery. It was this selfless act that convinced Amai to finally propose to Ayano.

“I'm home,” Ayano said walking into the kitchen. Her hair was a tangled mess and her mission suit had tears in it. Amai hoped that the red stain on Ayano's knee was paint. Amai turned off the stove so she could tend to her lover. She guided Ayano to sit down at the dining room table.

“What happened? I thought this was going to be a quick recon mission. You promised you weren't going to fight anyone,” Amai said.

“Musume decided to take over the family business. And she's partnered with the yakuza. I'm going to be working nights for awhile.”

“Oh dear. Is there anything I can do? Do you need the first aid kit?”

“I need to take a shower. I smell like cheap cologne and hair gel,” Ayano sighed. “Sorry, I know this isn't what you were expecting.”

Amai bent down to stare into Ayano's eyes.

“I knew what I was in for when I propose to you. Now grab something out of the fridge while I run you a bath,” Amai said.

* * *

 

Amai stuck her fingers into the bath water to test the temperature. Not too hot. Not too cold. It was just right. She poured in a bit of bath salt for extra measure. Even assassins deserved to have soft skin.

“Is it ready?” Ayano was standing in the doorway naked as the day she was born. Dark bruises covered her torso. There was a nasty cut on her knee that definitely needed stitches.

“See something you like, muffin?” Ayano struck a pose. Amai appreciated the way it accentuated her firm thighs and toned arms.

“Don't be lewd! Get in here this instant,” Amai said.

“Only if you wash my back, my little dango.”

Amai gave Ayano a firm smack on the butt as she got into the water. Ayano loved teasing her all the time. No woman had the right to be that sexy and that deadly. Amai quickly undressed ignoring Ayano's wolf whistles. She was a bit plumper than her partner. Ayano claimed that one of the benefits of sleeping with her was cuddling Amai afterwards. That and using Amai's breasts as a pillow.

A bit of water splashed out as Amai crawled in behind her. She saw the scars from previous missions gone wrong. She traced the place where a bullet grazed Ayano's shoulder, a souvenir from her last encounter with Nemesis.

Amai ran her fingers through Ayano's hair. Her love was safe at home where she belonged. The future was uncertain. At any moment Ayano could be called away to perform dark deeds on behalf of a megalomaniac. Amai kissed a few loose strands. For now she had her beautiful monster all to herself.

 


End file.
